


Hello, I love you (and you, and you)

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Clones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Safe Word Is "Goldschlager", X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: It's not often that Hendery gets Xuxi alone, the halls of the Lee Soo Man School for the Evolutionarily Gifted free of students for the first time in ages. He plans to make the most of it.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	Hello, I love you (and you, and you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetpeche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/gifts).



It’s not often that they get the mansion to themselves. Usually the halls are streaming with students, the air filled with constant chatter (as well as the occasional sound of someone’s powers going off unintentionally and the yelp of panic that follows closely behind). Hendery sighs and luxuriates in the silence, basks in the knowledge that, for the first time in a long time, they’re _alone_.

“I forget how quiet it can get sometimes.” Xuxi is perched above him, leaning over the second story balcony. He looks like a dream; his too-blond hair hangs slightly in his face, and the tank top he’s wearing gives Hendery a good few of the muscles of his arms and shoulders. Immediately Hendery wants him so much closer. “Did Prof say when they’d all be back?”

Kun had left the mansion not long ago with a veritable army of teenage mutants in tow, a reluctant looking Ten, Sicheng and Xiaojun dragged along as chaperones. Yangyang had decided to join them at the last minute when he heard that the museum was hosting a new exhibit on dinosaurs, which is about the most Yangyang thing Hendery has ever heard.

“Probably around six,” Hendery calls back, walking a few steps further into the atrium so he doesn’t have to crane his head quite so far. It’s nice to not have to teach today. Not that he doesn’t love talking about gender politics in mutant communities but...it’s damn nice to hang around in sweat pants on a Tuesday and not have to worry about breaking up fights or listening to Kun fret as he watches the news in the teachers’ lounge. 

Xuxi hums, checks his watch. “That’s like. Seven hours.” He looks down, lips curving into the same dazzling smile that won Hendery over the first time they met, the one that’s won him over every single day since then. “Want to help me down?”

Easy enough. Hendery tosses a ball of glowing golden plasma to his left, watches as it bursts open into a portal. At the same time another doorway opens to Xuxi’s right. Xuxi smiles and steps through to the main floor, immediately tugging Hendery into his arms as the portals disappear in a burst of glittering light.

“I love watching you do that,” Xuxi sighs, nuzzling his face into Hendery’s hair and pressing a kiss to his temple. “It’s so cool. You’re so cool.”

“It’s not cool,” Hendery laughs, blushing. “It’s just...what I’ve got.”

Hendery lets himself be held right there in the atrium, the cavernous entrance to The Lee Soo Man School for the Evolutionarily Gifted. The windows stretch from the floor to the grand cathedral ceiling, letting slices of light draw stripes over the marble floor, warming the room despite the light snow that’s begun to fall outside. Still, it’s not as warm as the circle of Xuxi’s arms, or the gentle kisses he trails down Hendery’s forehead and along the bridge of his nose.

“We’ve got the whole place to ourselves,” Xuxi murmurs, pressing his lips to Hendery’s, sweet and simple. “Want to make the most of it?”

Hendery grins, letting his eyes flutter shut. Before Xuxi can notice something is amiss Hendery opens a portal behind him, pushing Xuxi firmly and watching as he falls out of the atrium and onto the softness of their bed. “I hope you don’t mind me cutting out all that bullshit walking,” he smirks before pouncing.

He can remember a time when life wasn’t this easy. He can remember a time in junior high school when some of the assholes from the football team at his “normal” school had taken him to the top of the bleachers, tossing him off of the side in an act of schoolyard bullying gone too far; in a panic Hendery had unintentionally opened a portal below, depositing himself safely in the room where the marching band stored all of their extra music stands. After that had come long, tearful discussions with his terrified parents, aptitude tests, an entire semester of the kids at his school avoiding him like he was the plague…

And then he ended up here. And for the first time in a long time, people were happy to have him around.

Xuxi had come not long after. He’d been angry back then; his powers were almost uncontrollable, any bit of force applied to him would trigger his mutation to respond against his will. For weeks he’d hidden out in the dorms, unwilling to attend class; barely eating, barely speaking to anyone, waiting until he turned eighteen and he could take off on his own. 

Hendery had stumbled into him on accident. He’d been practicing his teleportation, working on shifting to places he couldn’t see. Unfortunately (fortunately) he’d missed the mark, sending him crashing down on Xuxi’s bed. That had naturally triggered Xuxi’s mutation, which had naturally triggered Xuxi’s fight-or-flight response, but something in him settled at the way Hendery had looked at him in awe, clapping his hands like he’d just seen Xuxi pull off some complicated trick.

“You’re amazing,” Hendery had gasped so long ago. 

His opinion on Xuxi hasn’t changed since. Not through finishing their formal educations, not through graduation and earning their degrees, not through becoming teachers at the school themselves. He still, to this day, is amazed by everything Xuxi had to offer.

Xuxi lets out a small “oof!” as he hits the bed. Hendery half hoped that the impact would set off Xuxi’s powers, but it’s been so long since Xuxi was that angry kid who couldn’t control himself. Ah well. Hendery settles in next to him, resting his sharp chin on Xuxi’s chest and grinning in his bright, charming way.

“Well?” he asks, crooking his eyebrow. “What do you want to do?”

Long arms wrap around his waist, holding him close. “I want to fuck. Loudly. Without worrying about who can hear us,” Xuxi says solemnly. “It’s been a long fucking time since we’ve gotten to do that.”

Hendery hums his agreement, leaning down to press their mouths together in a deep, lazy kiss. Xuxi’s lips are incredible. Soft and plump and plush, he could spend hours kissing him, and today he actually can. It feels too good to suck on his bottom lip, nibble at the flesh until it’s swollen and red. Beyond that, Xuxi’s body is firm and hot underneath him, and if Hendery wriggles just right he can...oh _yes_ , he can get Xuxi’s leg between his own so he’s straddling a muscular thigh.

“Xuxi,” he murmurs, rolling his thighs forward to press himself to the denim of Xuxi’s jeans. “Mm, Xuxi?”

“What is it?” Xuxi asks, ducking his head down so he can nibble at the sharpness of Hendery’s jaw. His teeth are sharp and clever, and Hendery wishes they lived in a world where they could leave marks on each other without a classroom full of students losing their minds over it.

Hendery grins, sliding his palms along Xuxi’s chest. He drags his shirt up slightly, revealing a hint of muscle just above the band of his jeans. “Can we do the thing?”

“The thing?” Xuxi pulls back slightly, eyebrow raised. “What thing?”

Hendery can’t help but laugh, though it comes out more as a giddy sort of giggle. “You know, the thing. The thing you did for my birthday last year?”

It takes a moment, but realization dawns across Xuxi’s face. He snorts, rolling his eyes. “You do one nice thing for your boyfriend, and all of a sudden he’s a ravenous slut. Yes, we can do the _thing_. But next time I ask you to come running with me before sunrise you have to say yes.”

“Fine, exercise, sure,” Hendery says eagerly, too busy sitting up and peeling his shirt off to really care about whatever he’s just agreed to. Xuxi laughs but joins in on helping him undress, getting Hendery out of his sweatpants before tossing him gently to the side to remove his own clothes. 

“What do you want?” he asks, stripping his out of t-shirt and tossing is to the ground. “Two or three?”

“Seven?” Hendery tries, batting his eyelashes.

“Two or three. Our bed isn’t that big,” Xuxi laughs, rolling his eyes again.

“Fine. Two for now, maybe three later,” Hendery grins. He sits up, propping himself against the headboard and watching Xuxi with eager eyes. “Do it do it do it!”

“Jesus, don’t rush me. I don’t ask you to portal yourself into weird positions when we fuck,” Xuxi admonishes, but he’s laughing so Hendery knows it’s all good. Besides, that’s a blatant _lie_. Once, early on, Hendery had used a portal to-

Xuxi snaps his fingers, and the air begins to shift and change around him. There’s a bright burst of light, and when it fades there are two Xuxis sitting before him on the bed.

“This is so exciting,” Hendery whispers, resisting the urge to clap his hands.

Xuxi—the real Xuxi, the one still sitting between his legs—laughs at his enthusiasm. The Other Xuxi is the one to respond, though. “You’re ridiculous,” he says, sliding up to press against Hendery’s side, leaning in to draw him into a lingering kiss. 

“Listen, I’m sorry you can’t experience the sheer delight of having your boyfriend in two places at once, but this is sort of an amazing thing,” Hendery sighs as The Other Xuxi trails his lips down Hendery’s neck. “Mm, feels nice…”

It had taken a while to understand Xuxi’s mutation, how it worked; did he think through his clones? Could he see and hear and smell and taste what they saw and heard and smelled and tasted? Was it a hive mind situation? Xuxi was always so patient when he explained it. No, he couldn’t experience things through them. Yes, he took on their memories and experiences when the clones became one with him again, as if they were his own. No, he’d never had sex with himself.

“That’s pretty much incest,” he’d said solemnly, trying not to crack a grin at Hendery’s helpless laughter.

They understand each other so much better now, and isn’t that just the best part of being in it for the long run?

Hendery soon finds him naked under The First Xuxi’s hands, sighing as palms run firmly up and down his thighs. The Other Xuxi strips beside him, tossing their clothes into a heap on the floor.

“What do you want?” The Other Xuxi asks, rubbing his thumb lightly over Hendery’s bottom lip. Hendery sighs again as he opens his mouth, taking the digit inside and sucking gently. He works his tongue over the pad and down to the first joint before sucking Xuxi’s thumb in deeper, the noises wet and obscene.

“Fuck,” The Other Xuxi sighs, pressing down on his thumb. “You want us both at the same time? Suck me off while he fucks you?”

“Or do you want us to fuck you one after the other, see how wet we can get you?” The First Xuxi asks, leaning down to trail kisses from Hendery’s naval to the base of his cock. He spits in his hand before wrapping it around Hendery’s length, working him lazily to full hardness, slow easy strokes occasionally broken up by tickling fingers over the head. When Hendery moans he grins wide, rubbing his thumb just under the crown. “Good?”

“So good,” Hendery slurs as his mouth is freed, gasping and arching his back as The Other Xuxi instead circles his wet thumb around Hendery’s nipple. The motion is followed by a light pinch and a gentle kiss, the touches all so at odds with each other that his head spins from the stimulation.

The First Xuxi ( _his_ Xuxi, he thinks, though he knows that isn’t quite how it works, knows that they’re both his) seems content to watch as the other teases him, something lazy and satisfied simmering in his eyes as he watches his partner squirm and wriggle before him. When Hendery is fully hard and dripping he pulls his hand away, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube from the side table drawer.

“How do we want to do this?” his Xuxi asks, to which The Other Xuxi replies with a wicked “here, like this.”

Hendery immediately finds himself manhandled into the air, his back pressed to The Other Xuxi’s chest, propped up by two way-too-big hands gripping his thighs and pressing them to his own chest. One Xuxi kneels before and the other kneels behind, both so close that the heat between them is sweltering. Hendery yelps more from the exposure than anything; he’s held open like this, cock bobbing lazily against his stomach and everything below exposed for the world to see.

And by the world he means his Xuxi, the original one, who stares at him with wide eyes like he’s been given the greatest gift in the world. 

“Oh yes, I like this very much,” he murmurs, eyes trailing down to rest between Hendery’s legs, where his pretty hole is waiting on display. Hendery’s face flushes pink as he’s looked over like a piece of meat, though he can’t say he hates it. When the bottle of lube is clicked open he shivers all over, turning his head aside as his cock twitches and his face floods a deeper shade of pink.

The Other Xuxi is there waiting for him. He pulls Hendery into a heated kiss, the angle awkward but their lips sure. “You look so good baby,” he murmurs against Hendery’s panting mouth, hands gripping tighter at his thighs. “Do you know how deep he can get if I hold you like this? It’s going to be so intense.”

Hendery jumps slightly as slick fingers trail between his cheeks, circling around his entrance. “Baby,” his Xuxi sighs, longing dripping heavy from his voice like honey off of trembling fingertips. Hendery wants to lick it up, to lap that heady desire from Xuxi’s lips, but he’s pinned too firmly in place to take what he wants. Instead he can only take what he’s given, two fingers pressing past the ring of muscle as he shivers, voice clicking in his throat in an aborted cry.

“Tight. So pretty and tight,” his Xuxi purrs, pressing deep with torturously slow movements. He clearly has no desire to prep Hendery quickly, exploring the firm grip of his body as if it’s the very first time and Hendery is a trembling virgin to be treated like glass. He spreads his fingers, drawing them out slowly, just barely glancing at the spot that makes Hendery whine.

“Xuxi please,” he begs, biting hard at his lip. “Please!”

“Please what?” both Xuxis reply, and Hendery wishes his hands weren’t pinned between his thighs and his chest so he could smack them both.

“Please fuck me, you know you don’t have to be so gentle. Come on, fuck me open,” he moans, head rocking back and forth fitfully where it rests on The Other Xuxi’s shoulder. “ _Please_ you know I like it that way, please…”

His Xuxi dutifully ignores him; he’s become far too adept at ignoring Hendery’s horny ramblings, always so thorough and so careful when he works Hendery open. Thank god one of them is. Xuxi isn’t small, and if Hendery had his way he’d have had his back blown out ages ago.

But finally, blessedly, his Xuxi deems him ready. He takes a handful of lube and works it along the thick length of his cock, from the base to the leaking head, rigid against the backdrop of his abs. “Here,” he mutters to his copy, negotiating Hendery’s thin body until his legs are draped over The Original Xuxi’s arms with The Other Xuxi’s wrapped around his chest, still pinning his hands to his own torso. Now he’s suspended between them, immobile unless they want him to move. 

It’s easy enough for his Xuxi to prop him up with one arm under his leg and a hand firmly under his ass, using the other to guide the head of his cock to Hendery’s waiting entrance. “Mm, want it?”

“You know I do, you fucking dick,” Hendery groans, trying to wriggle himself down, impale himself on his Xuxi’s dick.

“Be nice,” The Other Xuxi growls, nipping firmly at his earlobe in warning. His mouth turns gentle as The First Xuxi starts pushing in, licking and sucking at the shell of Hendery’s ear as he gasps and squirms through the initial intrusion. “Mm, isn’t this what you wanted?”

Hendery chokes out a moan as his Xuxi bottoms out, hands settling at his hips, Hendery’s legs moving to drape over his shoulders. It makes it all too easy to set the pace, working Hendery up and down his cock, short, sudden thrusts that knock the breath out of his lungs again and again. The Other Xuxi mouths his way along Hendery’s jaw and to the curve of his neck, biting as hard as he can without leaving marks.

“X-xuxi,” Hendery cries out plaintively, eyes rolling skyward as his control over his own pleasure is taken completely out of his hands. All he can do is hang there and take it, a thick cock in his ass, a hot, insistent mouth teasing his skin. 

“You feel so good,” his Xuxi gasps, practically folding Hendery in half as he leans in to kiss him. Their lips work together hungrily, spit slick mouths sliding together, breath hot and frantic. Hendery sort of feels like he could come already, but no one is touching his cock and he’s never been able to manage it without some sort of stimulation. He doesn’t bother to ask though, he knows what the answer will be at this point in the game.

His Xuxi fucks him harder, handles him rougher. The hands on his waist are almost bruising in their grip, marks he’ll be able to hide under the thick sweaters he usually wears to work, ones he’ll press his fingers into when he’s alone as he remembers the way Xuxi’s grip feels as he’s being taken apart. “Come in me,” he begs, voice high and pulled tight. He feels like taffy, stretched apart and pulled thinner and thinner, sweeter and sweeter, soft between two identical versions of the man he loves. 

His Xuxi, always sweet and eager to please, does as told. He gasps and bites on Hendery’s lower lip as he spills inside of him, thrusts becoming disjointed as his climax crashes through him like thunder. 

He accidentally creates a third copy of himself when the energy becomes too much, though Hendery barely notices until he speaks.

“Here, let me take him,” The Third Xuxi says, touch gentle though his cock is already hard and his skin is red at his cheeks and the tops of his shoulders. The Second Xuxi lets him go, breath ragged as he tries to patiently wait for his turn. 

His Xuxi, the original one, lays to the side as he tries to catch his breath. “It’s been a while since I accidentally multiplied,” he manages, propping himself up on his elbow as The Third Xuxi lays down, pulls Hendery forward to sit in his lap. “I blame this entirely on you.” 

Hendery swallows hard, rutting himself against The Third Xuxi’s cock. “I’m going to start judging the quality of your orgasms on whether or not I manage to trigger your powers,” he pants. “I want the both of you at the same time,” he adds, looking over his shoulder towards the first clone.

“Are you sure?” The Second Xuxi asks, so turned on by the thought that his voice is practically a growl. “You think you can handle us both fucking you at once?” His hand is already on the lube bottle, tipping way too much into his palm as he slicks himself. 

Hendery nods frantically, head thrown back as The Third Xuxi grabs his hips and works their cocks together in small, grinding movements. “Just use your safeword if it’s too much, okay?”

“Goldschlager,” Hendery says obediently, moaning when he’s rewarded with The Second Xuxi kneeling behind him and thrusting between his cheeks. It takes a few tries to get Hendery to stop squirming enough for the Second Xuxi to slip in, but finally his Xuxi reaches over, grabbing his arm and holding him tightly in place.

The Second Xuxi pushes in first, thick and hard, exhaling in a long breath that tickles over Hendery’s shoulder blade. They take a few minutes to adjust, rocking lazily together, Hendery’s cock leaking a slick mess over The Third Xuxi’s stomach as he whimpers and whines. 

“Alright baby,” The Third Xuxi whispers, tender and hot, all at once. “Take a deep breath.” And then he’s pushing in as well, and Hendery’s brain erupts into a burst of white noise. It’s a bit like dropping a seltzer tablet into a soda bottle, he thinks. His body feels like a livewire, bright and alive, and all he can do is hold on for dear life as they all put him exactly where he wants to be.

At some point someone starts to move. He’s not sure who it is, just that he’s stretched so fucking _thin_ and the pleasure is so intense that he can’t seem to think straight. Someone is crying out, and it’s far too long before he realizes that it’s him.

They hold him suspended there for quite some time, syncing up their thrusts in the worst, most beautiful way. It’s tight. So fucking tight that he can barely take it, especially with his prostate constantly battered and abused. Every now and then he’ll tense, and both Xuxis will moan at the tight, perfect grip of his body, the way he so badly wants to keep them both inside.

And then Xuxi, the first one, his perfect, beautiful boyfriend, is there beside him. He wraps a hand around Hendery’s cock and everything falls apart.

He’s not sure who comes first, or if the two versions of his boyfriend fucking him even come at all. All he knows is that his climax feels like dying, feels like flying, feels like being rewired in God’s Own Image before being thrown off of a cliff. He wails pitifully, head thrown back, eyes shut tight as tears leak from the corners and trail down his cheeks. 

And then the world is still, and quiet, and dark. Hendery floats there in that darkness, somewhere about the world, soft and safe and perfect.

When he wakes up there’s only one Xuxi, the one who’s holding him close and whispering gently into his hair, stroking a damp cloth lightly over his skin. Hendery manages to hum to let Xuxi know he’s back, but for a bit that’s all he can really manage.

He continues to drift. As he drifts Xuxi finishes cleaning him up, tucking him into bed and pressing light kisses all over his face, stroking his hair back and murmuring things Hendery can’t quite hear because his ears are still ringing.

When he can finally talk he sighs a simple, “That was fucking epic.”

Xuxi laughs and kisses him lovingly, soft and dry, a gentle peck to his bottom lip. “It was pretty god damn good. I remember why I usually only do this on your birthdays though, I thought I’d killed you.” 

Hendery laughs, cuddling up against him. The halls outside are quite, will be for a little while longer until the rest of the school comes back from their field trip. Until then they can just lie in bed, enjoy each other’s company, maybe go another round or two until they don’t have the strength left to continue.

“You almost did,” he murmurs, tucking his head under Xuxi’s chin. “You’ve got to admit, though, it’s a pretty good way to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the lovely Any, who texted me late one night saying "Do you know Multiple Man from X-Men?" I immediately knew where the conversation was going.
> 
> Thank you to Casey for including the phrase "I promise to always beta read your fics" into her wedding vows. That's how I remember it, at least. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alleywhomst)


End file.
